


Salt the Earth

by Seito



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Spite could and would carry you far. Zuko said fuck off to his father and the Fire Nation.





	Salt the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked A: TLA Prompt: After his burning and banishment, and his recovery, Zuko basically went "Fuck you dad", took to wearing the Blue Spirit mask all the time, convinced his crew to turn on the Fire Nation and they as a whole, joined the Earth Kingdom rebellion and started to turn the tide of the war as General Demon Mask. When the Avatar does return, Katara and Sokka are so very confused when they meet him and his crew.

"Why am I never good enough?" Zuko asked. His face was still wrapped in bandages, the pain surrounding his eye was immeasurable and he truly feared the loss of sight.

Iroh clutched Zuko's hand, expression solemn. "You are always good enough. It is Ozai who is blind."

There was conviction in his Uncle's words, a steadfast belief that Zuko clung to, despite the doubt that plagued his mind. There was nothing else. He  _had_  nothing else. Nothing beyond this room, on this god forsaken ship in the middle of nowhere. Banished from the only home he has known for thirteen years.

The only person who stayed, the only one who remained (after his mother's disappearance, after Azula's taunting words and after his father's cold dismissal) was Iroh. So Zuko clung to Iroh's words, let it guide him because he felt like a boat adrift in a stormy sea.

" _Weak_ ," his father's voice hissed in his head. Zuko snarled at it.

Instead he grieved the loss of his home, fought the doubt in his mind and warmed himself against the rage that burned like dragonfire in his heart.

-.-.-

The color caught his eye.

Three months into his banishment and the crew was still skittish around him. Uncle Iroh was both exasperating and overbearing. And it was only the concern hidden in the night, concern Uncle Iroh thought he was hiding, that didn't have Zuko snarling at his personality during the day.

He was thirteen and bristling. Angry at the world, angry at his father, (grieving still) hating every minute of his banishment.

Three months. Three months and they were at some outpost village that held tired people who looked like they rather be anywhere but here and oppressive soldiers. The blue color stood out like a beacon in the sea of reds and browns: a blue spirit mask.

Blue spirits were associated with serenity, control, and intellectual. Creatures who appeared to be calm, stoic but ran much deeper like ocean currents that swept you out into sea unknowingly. He ran a finger across the bandages that he still wore, the doctor cautioning another week before removing them. A mask would be good for covering the inevitable scar.

Thinking of his wound, reignited the rage that burned in his heart.

Hmm…

His father did always say he was nothing but a useless thorn in his side. Perhaps it was time to live up to that.

-.-.-.-

Zuko started it off slow. He took advantage of the pity and concern the crew and his Uncle threw at him.

If they hovered beyond the borders of Fire Nation, closer to the Earth Kingdom, well it was because Zuko picked up a love of their fresh lettuce and rice. Iroh jumped at the chance to try to convert Zuko to a tea lover which Zuko willingly tolerated. (Even if it tasted nothing but bitter flavored water in his opinion.)

If he discovered a hobby of carving figures out of stone, well Iroh encouraged the hobby.

(Zuko was certain that his uncle saw right through his plan and did nothing but help him foster it.)

His blue spirit mask unnerved some of the crew, but eventually they open up as Zuko's carvings of oddly shaped cat-owls and goat-dogs scattered the ship. (He knew they were laughing at it. Let them, he would only get better.)

Soon the number of Earth Kingdom books on the ship outnumber the Fire Nation ones, their stocks are full of delicacies from the Earth Kingdom. Even the music they entertain with was Earth Kingdom in style. There was even a steady supply of Water Tribe related objects and food on the ship. They hadn't made it to a Fire Nation outpost or village in over a year and no one had said anything.

It had been three years and Zuko could safely say, if he had asked, all of his men would gladly abandon the Fire Nation with him.

(Of course, they did. Uncle Iroh was first in line.)

-.-.-

Zuko focused on his dao blades, firebending taking a back seat in his training. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to go back to it. Not when the burning of flesh still stayed with him, the pain still as fresh as the day when his father burned him.

However, Iroh insisted he keep up with it and it was the only reason why Zuko did. He gained proficiency in them both, honing that rage into a sharp edge and as bright as dragonfire. He found calmness, improving leaps and bounds in a way none of the tutors back home had been able to teach him. But the few skirmishes they got into, he resorted to his blades first.

When Zuko finally expressed his plan, Iroh's playful and cheerful expression faded. Gone was his lovable uncle and the former powerful general stood in his place. Zuko considered it an honor that his uncle was taking this as serious as Zuko wanted.

Strategy and tactics were pounded into Zuko's head by Iroh. Refinement in his fighting skills. Anything that Iroh was willing to teach him, willing to throw at him, Zuko took it all, absorbing it at a frighteningly rate.

When he mastered it, he turned and taught it to his men, capitalizing on their strengths. He would not lose any of them carelessly.

Spite fueled this feud with his father, but Zuko hadn't compromised on his morals either. It was a waste to sacrifice people just to gain an advantage. It was a dishonor to them.

He would be better than his father.

-.-.-

They started small. Their main style of fighting for most of the crew was firebending. It was iconic and synonymous with fear for people outside of Fire Nation. So, they took on bandits and criminals, docking the ship and wandering around the Earth Kingdom for months.

Zuko helped chase out Fire Nation soldiers in small villages, preferring stealth and traps to do so, as not to tip his hands. As far as the Fire Nation was concerned, Zuko was always on the edges of their borders, still sulking about his exile. The information they still received had proven to be valuable and knowing how the fleet was moving was a great source.

Occasionally they sailed towards the South and North Poles, but the Water Tribe has withdrawn as far as they could, hidden through trickery water paths that only someone who has lived and breathed in this area could navigate.

It was during one of the trips to the South Pole that Zuko stumbled across a pair of siblings and a boy who was clearly dressed in Air Nomad clothing.

A boy with Air Bending.

The missing Avatar.

Zuko could only smile at his good fortune.

Just how angry would Ozai be if he ever found out that not only had Zuko found the Avatar, but that Zuko had every intention of siding with the Avatar against him?

**Author's Note:**

> Go Zuko! Throw it all back at your father.
> 
> Happy Holidays
> 
> Please leave a review!


End file.
